The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device having a vertical channel transistor and to a method of fabricating the same.
Transistors, bit lines, and the like, of semiconductor devices, are formed using various manufacturing techniques. According to one of these techniques, the channel of a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) is formed so as to be horizontal, i.e., substantially parallel to the plane of the substrate used in the forming of the transistor. However, it is becoming more and more difficult to use these techniques to fabricate transistors, bit lines and the like which meet the smaller design rules demanded of today's semiconductor devices. Therefore, manufacturing techniques are constantly being developed with the aim of improving the degree of integration, operating speed, and yield of semiconductor devices. A design that has been proposed for offering an improvement over typical transistors having horizontal channel channels, in terms of their ability to be densely integrated, their resistance, and current driving ability, etc., is that of a transistor having a vertical channel